Fighting to Escape
by ANP87
Summary: Stu didn't know what to expect when he was hired to be the the bodyguard for Stephen Farrelly's girlfriend Priscilla. He didn't expect to get into illegal fighting and falling for her. When he realized they both wanted out of the drugs and fighting, what will Stu do to make sure they find an out and can be happy together?


**A/N So I started this one shot when Wade returned and this is based on his return promos. It's taken me a long time to post this because I wasn't sure how I felt about it and some other reasons but better late than never right?**

**I hope y'all enjoy this.**

**~Amber **

The atmosphere in the abandoned building was tense. Dim, cold, intimidating, the room sported peeling paint and scuffed floorboards. But for a few chairs placed here and there around the perimeter the room was empty. What had once been gleaming support beams with elaborate scrollwork meeting the molded ceiling were now faded and scarred.

The occupants, at least two-dozen men, didn't seem to notice. None of them cared. Circled around the center of the room, their voices raucous. Bets were still being placed as the two men in the center of the circle gave the usual greeting. Dressed in only a pair of jeans and a pair of boots, Stu was ready to fight. His 6'7, 246 frame alone struck fear into most, but he also had gained a reputation of being the best fighter the fight club had to offer. He ran a hand over his slicked back hair before he rubbed the recently acquired facial hair on his face. Bare hands met in a quick shake. Not a show of respect but a sign that they were ready.

Stu Bennett pulled his arms in front of him, fists tight, ready to strike his foe. His opponent, Cody Rhodes, was definitely not as big as Stu, but he didn't let that go to his head. They circled around for a moment before Cody swung at Stu first. Stu leaned back missing the contact. They paced around again as Cody swung first again. Stu ducked and punched Cody in the stomach then began his unrelenting assault. Punch after punch made contact to Cody, weakening more and more. Stu made one last strike to Cody, hitting him in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Stu smirked knowing Cody wasn't getting back up. He looked over at Stephen who gave him an approving nod.

How he had come to be here he didn't know. When Stephen Farrelly had hired him he had been told his only job was to guard Farrelly's girlfriend Priscilla. Farrelly – by day a successful lawyer and philanthropist, by night one of New York's biggest drug lords. Drugs, money, and guns were his three major loves. Whether in the courtroom or a back alley, everyone knew not to cross him.

After one late night working out in the gym, Stu had been given the offer of a lifetime. Farrelly had watched him and his sparring opponent and, before he could mop the sweat from his brow he had been told he could make a fortune. All he had to do was fight. It was dangerous, yes, but the payoff was worth it.

Stu made his way to the bathroom to wash up before pulling on a shirt and making his way back into the main room. He was walking down the hallway when someone calling his name halted his movements.

"Stu."

He could pick out her distinct voice anywhere.

"I have your money. Great job out there," Priscilla murmured smiling at him while she handed over a wad of cash.

He gave her a smile of his own before taking the money from her hand. "Thank you love."

They locked eyes for a moment before Stephen calling for her broke them out of their reverie. Stu walked off hearing Stephen get closer to them. Before Stu could get too far, Stephen grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Great job out there lad."

"Thanks sir."

"Go enjoy yourself fella. Yeh deserve to celebrate."

Stu nodded before walking away.

Stu sighed and sat on his couch after entering his apartment. He needed a shower. He needed sleep. But his mind was consumed with the one woman who always filled his thoughts. Her dark brown hair, her caramel skin, and light brown eyes haunted him. Priscilla was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was absolute perfection.

Being her bodyguard, they had naturally grown close. The flirting was playful in the beginning. Walking by each other just to barely touch each other, stealing glances at each other. But as time went on, they'd fallen for each other. It got to the point where they'd be going somewhere and Stu would pull her aside into an alley just to give her a knee-weakening kiss. They'd meet at his apartment at an attempt for normalcy and not have to look over their shoulder every few minutes.

Stu wanted out of that lifestyle and so did she. She hated the drugs, the violence and everything that came with it. She hated the life Stephen had got her into and the two bonded over that fact. Every time he saw her, he assured her that he was working on a plan for them to escape. To escape the fighting, the drugs, and Stephen Farrelly.

Priscilla had loved Stephen at first. He was loving, caring, and everything she wanted. But now, he was emotionless and a shadow of what he use to be. She felt like a prized possession he just wanted to show off. There was no romance anymore. When he kissed her, the spark was long gone. They hardly made love anymore or spent time together outside of the fight club.

But Stu was different. He made her laugh, he made her feel special and he cared for her in a way she hadn't felt cared for in a very long time. Stu treated her the way she longed for Stephen to treat her. She wanted to be with Stu without having to sneak around, but she knew how dangerous Stephen was and wanted nothing to happen to Stu. So she stayed until Stu planned away for them to escape.

A soft knock on the door brought Stu out of his thoughts. He smiled when he saw her through the peephole. The moment he closed the door after letting her in he pulled her into his arms for a smoldering kiss. When he broke the kiss he stared down at her for a moment, enjoying the feeling of having the woman he loved in his arms.

"I have all our stuff packed baby. Are you ready to go? Are you ready to finally leave all this shit behind us?

"I am baby, but we need to be careful. I think I was followed here," she murmured nervously.

He heard a familiar voice of Johnny Curtis talking to someone outside his door and guided her to his room to keep her out of sight. He grabbed his gun out of his drawer and murmured for her to stay put until he came back for her. She nodded and he closed the door. He heard the voice out in front of his apartment again and listened closely.

"Yeah boss she's here, I followed her. I'll bring her back in one piece I promise. I had a spare key made so I can get in no problem. I'll get rid of Bennett. He won't be a problem anymore. I call you when I'm finished here."

Stu hid in a corner in the kitchen and waited for Johnny to come in. When he walked in, he looked around for a moment looking for a sign of Priscilla.

"Priscilla I know you're here you pretty little thing. So why don't you come out and make this easier on yourself."

Stu rattled a chair to make Johnny come into the kitchen. He pulled out his gun and headed in the direction of the noise. When he walked in the kitchen he scanned his surroundings, trying to figure out where that noise came from. He figured it was Priscilla and put his gun back in his holster.

When he rounded another corner he was met with a fist. Johnny stumbled back but didn't quite go down. He swung at Stu and missed and Stu connected with another hit to his jaw. When Johnny finally fell to the ground, Stu climbed on top of him and gave him relentless shots to the face until he knew the man below him was out cold.

When he was satisfied with his work he took Johnny's gun before going to his room to check on Priscilla. When he opened the door he saw her knees tucked under her chin on the middle of his bed.

"I called detective Johnson. He's on his way and then we'll be able to leave."

Stu nodded his head as he walked over to her and wrapping her in his embrace. "It's over baby. It's over," he murmured in her ear.

"Bennett! It's detective Dwayne Johnson. Are you here?"

Stu let go of Priscilla and walked out of his room and into his living room. "I'm here detective."

"Where is Curtis?"

"He's knocked out on the floor in the kitchen. I took his gun," he replied pulling it out of his waistband and handing it to one of detective Johnson's men.

"We're going to take him into custody. And thanks to your help we'll be able to put Stephen away for a long, long time. And we've gotten everything we need from you and Priscilla so you guys are free to leave whenever. Thank you Stu. We've been trying to get him behind bars for years.

"You're welcome sir. I'm glad Priscilla and I could help. And thank you for providing us with a way out of that lifestyle.

"No problem."

Stu shook Dwayne's hand and turned to go back and get Priscilla. He chuckled softly as he saw that she had gathered all their bags by the door.

"I guess you're ready to go love?"

"Yes I am Stu. You have no idea how badly I want to get out of this place and start fresh. I'm glad I'm starting it with you," she murmured as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They grabbed their things and without a look back walked out of Stu's old apartment.

After more than six hours of driving Stu and Priscilla finally arrived to their destination. Buffalo, NY where Priscilla's family owned some property. They walked inside the brick home and were invited by something they hadn't known for a long time. Peace. He pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips to hers. He deepened the kiss before picking her up and heading upstairs to the bedroom. Her long legs instinctively wrapped around his as she placed small kisses against the side of his mouth down to his jaw and then to his neck.

"Which way is the bedroom?"

"Last door on the left."

Stu kicked the door open and walked them to the bed placing her down on the chocolate brown comforter. When he finally pulled away from her, he placed his forehead on hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Priscilla.

"I love you too Stu. Make love to me."

"Oh I will," he murmured before capturing her lips again. "Sit up."

She did what she was told and lifted her arms up so Stu could remove her shirt. He latched his lips to her neck as he removed her bra. She tugged the hem of his shirt letting him know what she wanted. He pulled away from her and peeled his shirt off before slightly pushing her back down on the bed. Priscilla's hands roamed every groove of his stomach before he pinned her hands above her head. He took one nipple in his mouth earning a soft moan from the woman beneath him. He then licked and sucked on the other nipple as he let go of her hands. Her hands trailed his backed as he continued his assault.

He then placed soft kisses down her stomach before he unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. He slid her shorts and panties down her long legs, leaving her completely exposed to him. He inserted a finger insider her slick heat. He smirked at the sight of her squirming at his actions. He slid another digit inside her, not being able to get over how wet she already was for him. With the first swipe of his tongue, Priscilla didn't know if she could last long. Her need for him was strong.

The feel of his talented tongue on her slit was pure bliss. The feel of his tongue, lips tugging on her clit and fingers pumping in and out of her were too much and she was going to explode soon. Stu's tongue continued to explore her as her hands tugged his dark locks.

"Fuck," was all she could manage to scream as an intense orgasm hit her. Her juices were lapped up and devoured by him. She was his drug and he would never be able to get enough.

He pulled away from her and started to unbutton his pants only to feel her small hands halt his movements.

"Let me."

She quickly removed his belt, and unbuttoned his jeans. She unzipped his jeans slowly, her brown eyes never leaving his. He moved away from her again and disregarded his jeans and his boxers, letting his cock spring free. She got off the bed, walked over to him and sunk to her knees. She wrapped her hand around his thick shaft stroking him slowly as she let her tongue lick the crown. His hands gripped a handful of her hair; his eyes slipped shut as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his cock as he guided her at a pace that was suitable for him. The sight of his cock disappearing in her mouth was going to be his undoing.

He pulled her off him and brought her to her feet before caring her back to the bed. He captured her lips as he placed her back down on the bed, her legs wrapping around him. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as he slowly plunged into her. Each thrust was purposeful and meaningful, he wanted to show her how much he loved her. He intertwined his fingers with hers as he continued to pump into her. The moans escaping her lips spurred him on. His hands moved to her hips as he plunged deeper into her, her nails scrapping his back.

"Mmm...Faster Stu."

He didn't need to be told twice as he picked up the pace.

The moment his hands left her hips, she flipped him on his back before lowering herself onto him. His arms wrapped around her waist as he matched the rhythm she had set. His lips found their way to her neck, her jaw then her lips. She then attached her lips to his neck as he took control. His thumb rubbed circles on her clit and she was soon seeing stars. She threw her head back as she shuddered in his embrace. She suddenly found herself lying on her back again as he plunged deeper and deeper into her. An animalistic growl escaped him as spurts of his seed filled her.

He rested his weight on his elbows, making sure not to crush her as they both came down from their high. He placed a soft kiss to her lips again before laying beside her.

She turned to face him and sent him a small smile. She let her finger roam up and down his stomach.

"I'm so glad this is all over and we get to start over. Together."

He kissed her passionately. "Me too Priscilla. I love you."

"I love you too Stu."


End file.
